Illusions of Mist
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: She was being abandoned... betrayed... she was left as a broken shell when they banished her. An angel appeared in front of her, pulling his hand out for her and he picked those shattering pieces of her heart, fixing them back with his love. Three years passed and the Vongola family had finally found their illusionist back. But will she still be the Chrome they know? AllxChrome
1. Goodbye, Vongola

**A/N: A new Chrome series story! And this time, it's an allxChrome one! XD You guys are gonna vote for whoever Chrome is gonna end up with! Good luck!**

**Notes:This story is taken place over ten years, characters can be OOC-ness.**

**New A/N (26th of July 2013): One of the reviewers reminded me about how crappy my grammar is, so I decided to re-write some parts of this story by now. Ja-Ne!**

* * *

**Illusions of the Mist**

A **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn _**fan-fic

By** KawaiiNekoNami**

* * *

**Prologue: Goodbye, Vongola**

* * *

_When you feel all alone_  
_And the world has turned its back on you_  
_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_  
_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_  
_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_  
_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_  
_If you jump I'll break your fall_  
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_  
_If you need to fall apart_  
_I can mend a broken heart_  
_If you need to crash then crash and burn_  
_You're not alone_

**_-Savage Garden's 'Crash And Burn'_**

* * *

"Congratulation, Neo Vongola Decimo!"

The allied families' bosses who were invited to the grand ball made by the Vongola family congratulated the young Mafioso whose smile radiated from his face. Beside the man stood his fiancée, Sasagawa Kyoko who had her typical bright smile plastered on her face as she politely greeted and thanking those mafia bosses for attending her bachelorette party.

"My young brother is really lucky to have a lovely fiancée like you, Sasagawa Kyoko. Please do not hesitate to tell me in the future if he ever dared to make you shed a tear! Even if I'm his big brother, I'm not going to allow him to hurt such a wonderful maiden like you!" the Cavallone boss threatened playfully, and while Tsuna protested about how he would never made his fiancée sad, the other Mafia bosses were laughing merrily over the blonde's joke.

In the merry bachelorette party, in that much of happiness spreading around the Vongola mansion, everyone failed to notice a certain purple haired girl who was been left behind by others. She was someone who was supposed to be there with everyone and who should be there to be happy for the soon to be married couple.

Chrome Dokuro leaned against the marbled pillar, being the only person who was being surrounded with the aura of loneliness and heartbroken. Her purple hue stared at the Neo Vongola Primo from far. Sadness and sorrow were shown in her eye as she could not believe the brunette seriously had done such horrible things to her.

Just two weeks ago, she was still one of her boss's guardians. However, not anymore…

She lowered her head and stared at her hand. It still felt like it was yesterday when she lost her mist ring.

* * *

_"Chrome, please come in." Tsuna ordered as he sat on his office chair. The purple haired girl nodded her head when she heard her boss's order and walked into his office._

_"Is there anything you need, bossu?" the illusionist asked hesitantly as she looked at the brunette man in question. The Mafioso stayed silent as he rummaged through his desk drawer and pulled a file of paper out._

_"Chrome Dokuro." She flinched when her boss called out her full name in such a serious and cold tone. "As the Neo Vongola Primo of the Vongola family, I banished you from your position as my mist guardian in this family."_

_"H-Huh?" Chrome's eye widened at what the other had just said, her purple hue was filled with the disbelief and surprise she felt right now._

_"You have no reasons of staying in the Vongola family anymore." Tsuna stated coldly and the purple haired illusionist flinched under his emotionless and strict stare. Chrome's lips slightly trembled, as she could not understand why did he suddenly acted like this to her._

_"B-But why, bossu? I-If you think that I'm not strong like the others, I could train even harder than I had! I-"_

_"Everything you do were never not good enough!" the brunette man roared out and banged his fist on the wooden desk. His orange hues were glaring at her in such cruelness that made the purple haired girl to feel tears were threatening to flow out from her eye._

_Chrome gently bites on her lips before she stared down at the red carpet underneath her. "Am I… really not worthy enough… for you, bossu?" she asked in an almost inaudible and weak tone, but she knew the other could heard her. However, Tsuna chose not to answer her question as he threw the file to her before whirling his chair around, having no intention of giving her another glance again._

_"Leave, Chrome Dokuro. As your boss, I had banished you from this family. You are no longer a part of us starting from now and I will be giving you two weeks of time to move all of your things out from this mansion." He stated plainly without looking back at her._

_His last sentence made her shattered and felt like she is some cheap thing that was been used all along. A single tear dripped out from her eye as she stared at her ring for the last time before forcefully tried to pull the tight ring off her middle finger. She had been wearing it ever since she is thirteen… it made her felt as if she had lost a part of her life as the ring was finally off from her finger. She placed the ring on the desk before bowing down to show her strong respect and loyalty for her boss, even if he had just banished her._

_"I'm really… glad for able to work under you, bossu. All these time, I'm really grateful to you as you are the first person who truly accepted who I am. The time I had spent along with the Vongola family will forever be a precious and unforgettable memory in my life. Thank you… for giving me a family and a home to stay all along…" her lips managed to quirk a forced, but sincere smile._

_She didn't know why, but tears were blurring her vision by now. Choking on her own tears, she could felt that her smile was slowly disappearing. Her legs did not listen to her order anymore as she ran out from the room 'till she reached an empty hallway._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drop._

_She leaned against the wall, hot tears finally ran down freely from her violet eye. She could not hold back the urge of crying out her pain, sorrow and sadness aloud, but she managed to stop herself from doing so as she held her palm up to cover her mouth._

* * *

_Am I that weak that you detested me for being a burden?_

_Am I not worthy enough to be your guardian… or your friend?_

_Am I… not good enough for this family…?_

She had always loved Vongola with all her heart. It was the first place she had called as her 'home' as everyone in the family treated her as a part of them. So why… why did he banish her from this place in where she always seek for the warmth of a family?

He had banished her, leaving her no place to go. The only place she could return now is the empty and broken Kokuyo building in Japan. Mukuro had cut off their connection and ignored her ever since she had made her decision of becoming Tsuna's mist guardian. So now, just like always, the cunning blue haired man had disappeared along with the other Kokuyo members as if they were just a pile of mist.

She had no one… to go back to anymore…

She felt hurt, unloved and been left out. All she wanted now were those comforting and gentle words of the older illusionist that will always calmed her down. She wanted her Mukuro-sama, she always had. He was like the source and reason for her to live in this cruel world all long.

Even when she knew that he would never be here for her again, but a small part of her heart still wished that he could appear in front of her with his rare gentle smile that only belonged to her and comfort her by taking her into his warm embrace.

Her violet hue scanned through her surrounding and suddenly, she noticed a man in the middle of the huge crowd, pulling a gun out from his dark jacket and aiming it at Kyoko who was unaware of the danger of her life now.

It only took Chrome a millisecond to react. She pulled her short trident out from her suit and pressed the button underneath to lengthen up her weapon as she quickly dashed towards the hidden assassin.

In a gust of wind, she had moved behind the assailant and before she knew, her hands reacted by themselves. She slammed her trident hard against the man's back, making the man to fall down onto the floor and missed his target.

**_BANG!_**

The crowd immediately turned silent when the gunshot echoed through the mansion. All of the Vongola guardians unleashed their weapons as they looked around, searching for the assailant. Gokudera, as the right hand man, stood in front of Tsuna and Kyoko protectively with dynamites held firmly in his left hand while his right hand hold a gun with Vongola crest engraved on it.

The crowd slowly dispersed as Tsuna walked by, Kyoko was being held firmly against him as the brunette feared for her safety. When he reached the source of the gunshot, his hazel brown hues widened in disbelief at seeing a familiar purple haired figure stabbing her sharp weapon at a man who had a look of fear on his face.

"C-Chrome…?" Tsuna called out in a mixture of worried and disbelief. However, Chrome ignored his call for her as she glared coldly at the assailant underneath her.

The man trembled in fear as he pointed his gun at the former mist guardian, but the purple haired illusionist displayed no fear in return. Instead, she pushed the sharp point of her trident even deeper into the man's stomach, making the other to scream out in pain.

"Chrome! Stop it!" Tsuna yelled as he grabbed the illusionist by her arm. The purple haired girl ignored his call once again as she pulled her weapon forcefully out from the man's stomach and aimed the sharp point of her trident at the other's right eye this time.

"I won't allow… anyone to hurt my friend." She muttered in a low, cold tone. However, before she could push her trident into the man's eye, a firm hand grabbed her wrist and in a second, she could felt a sharp, stinging pain came across her cheek out of sudden.

Her violet orb widened in disbelief. Slowly, she turned her attention towards her boss and used her hand to touch her slowly reddening in pain cheek. Tsuna widened his eyes in realization since he was also surprised that his hand had just reacted by itself.

"Bossu…?" she managed to call out the older man in front of her, despite she was in a deep shock state.

"This isn't the Chrome I used to know…" slowly, the brunette loosened his grip around her wrist and let go her hand. "… you are never like this. What had happened to you…?" Tsuna asked worriedly to her.

Chrome lowered her head, letting her bangs to cover her tears brimmed eye from the other as she tightened her grip around her trident and held it close towards herself as if it was her only source of comfort. "After what you had done to me… how can you ask me to continue acting as the shy and timid Chrome…? I'm never needed… so why must I continue to work so hard to please others? No one will ever need me… no one will…" she whispered out almost inaudibly, but the guardians and Tsuna can hear her painful whisper.

"C-Chrome… I…" Tsuna lifted his hand, wanting to caress her cheek and comfort her. But much to his surprise, he could not touch the purple haired illusionist as his hand just went past her.

"Why… am I always being leaved behind, all alone? Isn't this… just the same like the time when I'm Nagi…?" her voice was choked by the tears that ran down her single purple colored eye, before she disappeared into a pile of purple mist.

The Chrome who stood in front of him was just merely an illusion, yet Tsuna is surprised that he could not sense it all along.

The true self of Chrome walked out from the back of the marbled pillar she had been standing all along. She slowly tilted her head up to look at them, and everyone noticed the tears forming at the edge of her eye.

"Please let me explain, Chrome-!"

The purple haired girl shook her head and took a step backward when Tsuna tried to approach her. She did not give him the time to explain himself as she slowly turned around, disappearing into a pile of mist.

Unknown to everyone, a pair of violets eyes had been watching the purple haired illusionist's movements all along. A playful smile danced on the albino's face as he popped a small piece of the sweet marshmallow cake into his mouth.

* * *

In a small apartment that Chrome had just rented a week ago, the girl was reading a book while enjoying the silent company of the moon that seemed to shone so brightly, just for her. She had always loved to gaze at the bright shining room that often made her felt comforted. Besides, it had just set peace for her shattered heart and made her forgot about all the pain she had felt in the past two weeks.

_'Why… am I always being leaved behind, all alone?'_

She looked up from her book and stared at her reflection from her window. The full moon illuminated her violet hue and made her bright purple eye looked like it was the lightest purple you had ever seen. It made the illusionist seemed surreal and sorrowful.

"Chrome Dokuro." She jolted when she heard someone called out her name. Pulling out her trident, the illusionist looked around her surrounding in aware before she saw a familiar albino man sitting on her couch, his legs crossed in Indian-style and her identity file was hold firmly in one of his hand.

"Chrome Dokuro, real name is Nagi, twenty-three years old, female, born at Namimori, Japan on 5th of December of 19XX, both parents were currently divorced, **_supposedly_** to be dead in the age of thirteen during a car accident."

The purple haired girl winced as the other utter each of the words out mechanically.

"You have a very interesting past, Chrome-chan."

As the albino approached the younger girl with his typical playful smile, he held his right hand out and gently tilted her chin upwards. As his fingers lightly grazed against her smooth skin, he felt a burning urge of possessing the purple haired girl in front of him as his alone.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is definitely a foolish man who never realized how lucky he was to be granted with such a powerful and skillful illusionist like you." Byakuran said before letting go her chin. "I know this might be too rushed for you, and you might probably not accept it as well. But…" slowly, he stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out an item from his pocket. "Please think about it, okay? Millefiore family is in need of a mist guardian now and I will personally always be waiting for you to accept it." He grabbed her hand gently and placed a cold item on her palm.

Her violet eye slightly widened in surprise when she realized what he had just gave to her.

A ring. To be more obvious, it was an A-class Mare mist ring.

Chrome knew that the decision she is going to make now might make a change to her future. However, she don't think that Byakuran is planning something bad behind her and her heart is asking her to accept his kind offer.

_'Accept it, Chrome.'_ The little voice behind her mind said. _'You might find a new place for yourself after accepting his offer. It's not every day you can get an infamous family's boss to invite you to his family. Besides… where and who can you go back to anyway? You have no place and no one to go back to anymore.'_

She cupped both of her hands around the ring and she could felt its warmth against her touch. Perhaps… the answer might not be as difficult for her to decide as she thought it would be. She can see the older man had a bright smile plastered on his face when she slipped the ring to her finger.

"I… am willing to become your mist guardian, Byakuran-sama." She stated, gazing at the ring she was now wearing. The ring gave out a familiar warm feeling for her. Just like… her Vongola mist ring. She felt as if a part of her life was back as she stared at the shining purple stone.

Byakuran smirked in delight when the former Vongola mist guardian accepted his offer. This girl- no, Chrome Dokuro, is definitely the talented illusionist he had been looking for all these years. He will turn her into a well-trained and strong illusionist that will make the Vongola family to regret for banished her.

"Shall we go then?" the white haired Mafioso asked as he turned around and opened the window panels. Cold breeze brushed through the purple haired illusionist as Byakuran helped her to untie the knot of her left eye-patch, revealing a beautiful violet orb that held the same color as her right eye.

_'Goodbye… Vongola…'_

"You are really beautiful… Chrome-chan…" Byakuran praised as he gently caressed her cheek while staring deeply into her clear purple eyes.

As Byakuran placed the piece of eye-patch on her palm, Chrome put the eye-patch on her desk along with her trident. She knew that she will no longer needing them again as starting from the very moment when she accepted the Mare ring, she had vowed to become stronger to prove those peoples who had once humiliated and betrayed her that she is not as weak as they thought she is.

Byakuran noticed that the pair of violet hues that used to fill with so much love and care had changed. Her pools of purples were now fill with her hatred and revenge for those who had once hurt her before.

The white haired Mafioso climbed to the edge of the window and pulled his hand out for the younger girl. Chrome slowly reached her hand to grip on the albino's hand, and much to her surprise, Byakuran pulled her into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her securely. He held on her even tighter when he jumped down from the window, but he managed to land gracefully on his feet.

Chrome's face flushed a rosy scarlet as the albino placed her down safely on her feet. His funeral wreaths (excluding Torikabuto and Ghost) looked at the illusionist with interest before the green hired cloud funeral wreath spoke.

"You better show us that you are a worthy illusionist, Dokuro. A worthy illusionist that Byakuran-sama had specially chosen." Kikyo told her, a smile presented on his face as he welcomed her to be as a part of them.

Chrome didn't say anything as she just nodded her head in response.

The funeral wreath members followed their boss who started to walk away, and Chrome can felt herself unconsciously started to follow them from behind as well.

* * *

"Chrome…!" Tsuna called out once again as he turned on his feet towards the exit of the mansion. His hyper intuition keep pricking him inside and was giving out an ominous feeling at the back of his mind that only made him ran at a quicker pace. The brunette scanned around his surrounding hastily, the familiar purple haired figure still wasn't presented in his line of sight. He began to sprint on his way, whipping out his phone from his breast pocket in a quick process.

"Gokudera-kun…" soft pants escaped through the brunette's mouth and he almost sounded desperate as he continue running while surveying his surroundings.

"Tenth!" the right hand man answer, his breath ragged and he almost sounded as breathless as his boss was as he continue running through the empty hallway, searching for the missing illusionist.

"Did you… find Chrome…?" Tsuna managed to ask out through his breathless state. The silver haired man from the other line gave out a desperate sigh to show that he did not found the girl either.

_'I'm never needed… so why must I continue to work so hard to please others? No one will ever need me… no one will…'_

The Mafioso's grip on his phone unconsciously tightened as the image of the purple haired illusionist appeared in his mind. He had hurt her so deeply… that he knew he might not have the right to meet up with her again… but then…

"Please… forgive me and be safe, Chrome…" the brunette mumbled, a single tear threatened to fall out from his eyes.

* * *

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

**Ending Note: Okay, let's make clear here first. This is not a 2796 story! NO! Tsuna is engaged with Kyoko so he won't be getting together with Chrome! T_T Sorry, 2796 fans! But you guys still can vote for the other pairings! Please! Vote so you can see more about the pairing you like and... Chrome will end up with the guy who get the most votes! :D**

**Voting Corner~**

**ByakuranxChrome (10096): 0  
MukuroxChrome (6996): 0  
HibarixChrome(1896): 0  
GokuderaxChrome (5996): 0  
YamamotoxChrome (8096): 0 **

**Or any other suggestion is welcomed! XD**


	2. Fragile Soul Angel

**A/N: ... How do I begin this? Well, okay, *cough* YOU GUYS SPOILED ME TOO MUCH! XD SERIOUSLY, 31 reviews on one chapter? AWW! *glop on each of you* I can't tell you how much I love you guys! Muah! Oh, and here comes chapter one of 'Illusions of Mist'! :D ENJOY! (Result will be told on ending note)**

**New A/N (5th of August 2013): I'm having a two weeks holiday by now. And for your information, instead of updating my stories, I'm going to take my sweet, _sweet_ time to re-write a few series stories of mine since they look crappy for me. Thank you for reading and reviewing! ´・ω・`**

* * *

**Chapter One: Fragile Soul Angel**

* * *

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong,  
I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

**_-Avril Lavigne's 'How You Remind Me'_**

* * *

The Mafioso who had been doing his paperwork paused on his fountain pen when his intuition suddenly picked up at a familiar presence in his office room. "Mukuro, you know I can easily sense you. Just come out." Letting out a sigh, the brunette man resuming doing his work as he did not bother to even reconfirm his intuition with his own eyes.

A few seconds later, a dark figure slowly stepped out of the shadows from the corner of the empty room, revealing a blue haired man who leaned against the wall. The illusionist's mix-matched ruby red and sapphire blue eyes stared coldly at the Neo Vongola Primo in front of him as he crossed his arms.

"I want an explanation…" Mukuro muttered out, not even a tinge of emotion can be feels in his voice. "… about the disappearance of my Chrome."

Hearing his former mist guardian's name bought a new level of grief for Tsuna. Instantly, the brunet's grip around his fountain pen tightened as he lowered his head, letting his bangs to cover his eyes, making his current mist guardian hard to see the sorrow filled in the mafia boss's brown hues.

"I… still can't find any details about her current situation…" Tsuna mumbled out, his tone filled with the desperation and guilt he felt for once hurting the purple haired girl deeply. "I'm sorry… really, really sorry, Mukuro."

Three years.

It had been three long years ever since Chrome's disappearance and they still couldn't find the purple haired illusionist… not even when Tsuna had used his position as the Neo Vongola Primo to find about her whereabouts. It was if she had vanished without a single trace.

A bitter chuckle echoed through the room and Tsuna tilted his head up to look at the blue haired man in front of him in question.

"You once said that you wanted to change the mafia world and so on, but do you realize, Sawada Tsunayoshi? You are already acting like one of those heartless, cruel mafia bosses I knew." Mukuro stated in a mocking tone. "You picked her up in her weakest state, giving her the love and warmth that I always find hard to express to her… before you break her down as if she is some kind of cheap glass, shattering her into pieces."

"Mukuro… don't you dare went too far than you already had." Tsuna glared up acridly at the other in warning.

"I shouldn't have leaved her to you ten years ago." The blue haired illusionist continued, ignoring the strict glare shot by the Mafioso at him. "You said that you will take care and protect her for me. You also once said that you can give her the happiness that I could never give to her… but now, I realized." Calm pools of mix-matched hues made contact with the other's pair of angry brown orbs as a mischievous smirk curved up on Mukuro's lips. "I'm foolish to believe at a cruel and fake man like you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Shock and disbelief filled in Tsuna's pair of hazel brown colored eyes. The brunet's body reacted by itself as he marched towards the taller man and grabbed him by his collar. For once, those gentle and loving eyes of the Neo Vongola Primo's were like living flame, flashing his anger towards his mist guardian's words, yet at the same time, they also held his regret and sadness for once hurting and losing a precious friend of his.

"Don't… ever talk like you are the only one who is upset over her disappearance!" Tsuna exclaimed out in rage at Mukuro. "You are never here… when she killed those peoples! Do you know how many people she had killed during her first three months of being the mist guardian?! She had eliminated three mafia families... with her own hands! I know all of these because I am the one who read her reports!" the brunet lowered his head as he gritted his teeth. "Vongola Primo… had always hoped for this family to be a group that will help peoples. However, no matter how hard I try, I can never make Vongola turn its way from the mafia ways! In order to protect everyone… to survive… we have no choice but to kill! And I, as the boss of this family can't do anything but just let them be! But Chrome is different! Unlike the others, she wasn't strong enough to chase away those nightmares that haunted her every night. She is innocent… and has a pure heart… she didn't deserved to live in this dark and bloody world that might take her life away in anytime!"

"Oya, so it means that you are playing the villain just to keep her safe and away from this mafia world?" the illusionist laughed out humorlessly. "You are so naive, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It made me somewhat pitied you for how ridiculous you are."

His mix-matched eyes gazed coldly at the brunette man stood in front of him before he mumbled out. "Don't you… realize that your idiotic decision is the main reason why she was gone forever…?" his tone is calm and collected, but it also held tinges of venom that pricked the Mafioso hurtfully.

Tsuna's grip around the illusionist's collar tightened as he realized how right Mukuro is. "I do… I do realize my decision is wrong! When I saw her painful look, I knew that I had hurt her deeply. I know I shouldn't have do so to her! But I seriously don't want to get her involved with the Mafia anymore!"

"Kufufu…" once again, the illusionist laughed out bitterly. "Then, answer my question here, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He stated, lifting up his hand and grabbed Tsuna's trembling fist on his collar, before giving it a hard squeeze that might broke a normal person's bones easily. "Why can't you trust her strength just like how you had trusted your other guardians? She may not be as strong as the others and she was just merely a weak girl without her own real organs. However, I highly believed that her determination of protecting this family will never be any weaker than the others."

Using his strength, Mukuro pushed the other off from him before slamming him against the wall. "Remember… you piece of a shit." The Italian man hissed hatefully at the Mafioso. "You can never run away from the fact that you are the one who had forced her to live back in the solitude world she had once lived before." Tsuna flinched under Mukuro's painful words.

"So, you better listen to me here, you fucking Mafioso." The blue haired illusionist threatened in a low tone. "For every pain she had once suffered before, I will inflict it back on you ten-fold. For every single tear she had shed before as she goes through a hell of loneliness, I will take five drops of your blood. And if the worst happened, if she was found to be dead due to a goddamn asshole who had make a ridiculous decision of banishing her off from a place she could called as a 'home', then do me a favor here." He hissed, leaning so close towards the other that their noses nearly touched each other's. "Prepare yourself to meet the most hellish and horrible life that will be awaiting for you. I will hunt you down, torture you mentally and physically every second for the rest of your life. For your next seventy or eighty years of living, I'll make every millisecond of your life into the most painful nightmare you will never forget. **_No matter what_**." The illusionist growled out, before he loosened his grip around the other's collar and stomped out of the office room without giving another glance at the brunet.

Tsuna slumped down on the floor when he could no longer sense the illusionist's presence around him. A few droplets of tears managed to slip out from his hazel hues as he clutched his head and stared at the floor.

"You… don't need to bother it, Mukuro…" the brunet murmured miserably to himself. "If the worst possible thing had occurred on Chrome, I'd take full responsible for her death. If you want to torture me in the rest of my life, you've the right to do so… as I deserved it…" he dropped his head and his shaggy mane stick on his wet face. "I deserved it…" he repeated fatalistically.

The door was been slammed open once again out of sudden, revealing the infamous and fearless cloud guardian of the Vongola. When the ex-prefect's sharp steel orbs met with the brunet's teary hazel browns, the skylark 'hmp'ed over how pathetic the other looked as he threw a well-stacked report on the Neo Vongola Primo's desk.

Hibari turned his attention towards the brunet who he will never called as his boss. He stared at the pathetic look on the sky holder's face for a few minutes before he leaned against the wall and asked out of blue.

"Herbivore, do you really want to see her again?"

Tsuna looked up at his cloud guardian and the skylark can see the pink lining at the Mafioso's eyelids that presented those tears he had shed in these three years for his guilt and pain of losing their female illusionist.

"That is… if she will allow me to see her again…" the brunet mumbled softly. A small, sad smile slowly quirked on his lips as the mere image of the certain purple illusionist flashed in his mind.

She will always greet him with her never fading care whenever she served him his late breakfast during the morning. She will never complain about how clumsy the brunet is whenever he made a mess at wherever he is. And most importantly, she will always held her strong smile on her face, no matter how difficult her situation is.

He will never forget the fateful night during his bachelorette party in when he had treated the girl harshly. He regretted for his every actions that night. Everyone searched through the whole mansion and everywhere they could to find the illusionist's whereabouts. They all had tried to deny the fact that she was gone forever from their life when Kyoko found Chrome's eye-path and trident in her apartment.

It was his fault and so, he did not blame Mukuro for detesting him even more when the illusionist knew about the girl's sudden disappearance. Tsuna knew… behind the prideful cold mask of Mukuro, he actually cared Chrome deeply and always wanted to give her the best he could. That is why… the blue haired man chose to abandon her once again when she chose to be a part of the Mafia and asked the brunet to help him protect the purple haired girl who meant the world for him.

"If you want…" the skylark muttered, throwing a serious look at the questioning look on the Mafioso's face. "It was supposed to be a top secret and _she_ once told me never let anyone of you knew about this. But, if you want, I can tell you the omnivorous woman whereabouts."

* * *

A feminine figure walked through the huge hallway gracefully, her long straight purple locks fluttered along the wind as she greeted the workers with a sweet smile whenever she walked past them. When she reached the office room, she knocked twice on the double mahogany doors before she twisted the brass knob opened when a cheerful 'Come in~' came from the mafia boss from inside.

"Byakuran-sama, I'm here to send my report for you." The doors were been opened as the purple haired woman in her classic Italian suit with a dark violet tie tucked neatly walked into the bright room and placed her report on the desk. The Millefiore boss whirled his chair around and greeted the woman with his typical carefree smile.

"Ah, thank you." The albino thanked, picking up the report as he flipped through it. "Your reports are always neat and easy to be understood. It makes me glad to have someone like you as my mist funeral wreath." A faint pink blush painted on the purple haired woman's face when her boss complimented her, making the marshmallow addict man to laugh lightly at her adorable reaction.

"Ma~ I'm really glad that your shyness is still here even after three years." The Mafioso stated, pushing a plate of delicious looking chocolate marshmallow cake towards his mist funeral wreath. "Here, it's a small treat from me since you always finished your missions without failing any of them and also helping the others from time to time." He offered with a kind smile plastered on his face.

Violet colored eyes stared at the pastry in front of them as the woman felt a delight smile slowly formed on her lips. As the illusionist took her seat, she immediately picked up the fork and took a small piece of the cake. Her purple hues twinkled in pure enjoyment as the sweet desert slowly melted in her mouth.

While the woman was enjoying her treat, Byakuran opened his desk drawer and pulled out an envelope. A playful smirk formed on his face as he took a glance at the illusionist in front of him.

"Angelo-chan, do you remember that we have a meeting with the Vongola family today?" the marshmallow addict asked as he leaned forward with his cheeks cupped with his palms, watching the purple haired woman enjoying her piece of cake.

When the familiar family's name slipped out from the albino's lips, the illusionist who had been enjoying her treat froze for a second before she hung her head low, fiddling the fork in her hand as hatred and rage slowly began to form in her beautiful violet hues.

"… so, the time had finally arrived, huh…?" 'Angelo' whispered under her breath as she tightened her grip around her fork. "… I can't wait for revenge." Her tone was cold and filled with amusement as she pushed back a few strands of her purple locks, an all innocently sweet smile formed on her glossy lips.

_'Well, how you all will react when you see me?'_ the illusionist thought, taking another piece of her cake and savored the sweet in her mouth._ 'The old self of me had long dead during the fateful day you guys changed me. How will you react… when you see the timid girl who was supposedly to be dead from her own sorrow and pain appeared in front of you, alive and came back to seek revenge on you?'_

Gazing out at the blue sky, the woman licked her lips to clean up the strawberry cream stained at the corner of her mouth. _'I hope you guys will love our upcoming reunion, Vongola.'_

* * *

The oak door swung open as Tsuna and his guardians entered the bright meeting room. They cautiously took each of their steps before the brunette man stopped on his track. Orange colored eyes were gazing coldly without a tinged of emotions in them at the other Mafioso's sharp violet hues.

"As said in the letter you had sent to the Vongola family, it seemed like you wanted the sealed Mare rings back, right?" the brunet asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets casually as he stood fearlessly in front of the older mafia boss.

As soon as those words escaped through the Neo Vongola Primo's mouth, the merry grin plastered on the Millefiore boss's face had immediately replaced with an amused smirk, hints of maliciousness were lacing in his words as he spoke.

"So, have you decided to give it back to me, Tsunayoshi-kun? Mare rings weren't the Vongola's property from the beginning. Don't you think it's time to give them back to their rightful owner?"

Tsuna narrowed his orange hues at the albino. As much as he did not want to give back the Mare rings to the Millefiore family, but Byakuran is right. He had no right of keeping those rings anymore since all those dangers in their previous future were gone.

The brunette man pulled out a dark rectangular shaped silver box with the Millefiore family's crest engraved on it and placed it on the meeting table.

"I can give it back to you…" the young Mafioso stated slowly, before he tightened his hold around the silver box. "… but only under a very simple condition."

"Oya? What will that be?" the albino asked in interest as he cupped his left cheek with his palm.

"If I'm not wrong… your mist funeral wreath is supposed to be Torikabuto." Tsuna stated coldly, his glare hardened. "But the information I received from my cloud guardian this morning proved I'm wrong. I was so surprised when I read your new mist funeral wreath's personality profile as _she_ reminded me so much about a certain missing friend of mine. How coincidence is this, Byakuran?"

The cheerfulness on the older man's smile slowly turned serious before he gave out a soft giggle to avoid the younger man from seeing it.

"Maa~ you know, future change all the time and well, coincidences can often happens in many situations. Right, Tsunayoshi-kun?" the albino asked in a playful, his pair of sharp violet hues gazed at the brunet who stood in front of him. "Besides, what do my mist funeral wreath had any to do with the deal?"

"Byakuran." Tsuna called out coldly as he glared deadly at the other Mafioso. "Stop playing innocent, Byakuran. You know what I'm talking here."

The albino decided to drop his happy act and started to smirk slyly. "But I really don't understand, Tsunayoshi-kun."

The younger brunet gritted his teeth. As angry and annoyed he currently is, he know better that he need to keep calm so he can finally see her… after three years of longing. "… I wish to see her."

"Who?" Byakuran decided to play innocent as he asked while tilting his head to his right side.

"… Chrome…" the brunet murmured out the name of the illusionist he had been desperately wanting to meet in all these years after her disappearance. "She is here, isn't she? You can't hide her forever away from me, Byakuran."

The marshmallow addict was a bit surprised from the brunette man's threaten, however, he quickly recovered and gave out a light chuckle. "Well, but she strictly recommended that she doesn't want to see any of you.."

_'This means… Chrome… s-she seriously is at here, right?!'_ Tsuna's orange hues widened as he give out a gasp of surprise. He didn't know that Hibari had kept so many secrets from him and the others…

"So you are the one who take her away-!"

"It's not nice to simply blame peoples like this, Tsunyoshi-kun." The Italian man faked a childish pout at the younger Mafioso. "You're the one who didn't take good care of her. You threw her away, and she chose to follow me afterwards. I didn't even force her to join my family, if you're thinking so." As Byakuran watched the brunet watching him with surprised yet raged eyes, he decided to press the sensitive conversation even deeper as he smirked slyly. "She was the one who chose to be a part of my family. She did so because she wanted to be far away… from you who threw her away."

Tsuna gritted his teeth before he strode up towards the white haired man. He crushed the other's shoulder and slammed him hard against the wall. His fist was already drawn back, ready to hit the smiling albino. However, a call from his right-hand man and a sharp blade was sent flying towards him. If it wasn't the warning call from Gokudera, he might not avoid the sudden attack as his intuition was too clouded by his rage and anger.

"Neo Vongola Primo, take your hands off from Byakuran-sama." A soft voice lightly warned as a feminine cloaked figure gracefully walked into the meeting room. Familiar pool of violet hues stared at Tsuna and his guardians as the woman crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Take your hands off from Byakuran-sama… unless you want me to kill you along with your guardians here in an instant." The woman threatened lowly as she made a twirl with her hand. Tsuna widened his eyes in surprise as he turned around to see each of his guardians stood rooted in their places, tight, invisible strings snapped like nooses on their bodies, forcing them to stay rooted on their place.

Just a quick pull from the woman's hand, and each of them will collapsed on the floor in their own pools of bloods.

Tsuna do hesitate for a moment. As much as he was easily furious over Byakuran's words, he shouldn't have let himself to fall into the man's trick and get his guardians into danger. Those reasons are enough to make him obey the cloaked woman's order and slowly loosened his grip around the albino's dress shirt collar. Byakuran gave a merry smile as he lightly dusted his dress shirt before walking towards the mystery woman and patted her head.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I'll like to introduce my mist funeral wreath to you; Dell'anima Angelo." Byakuran was rather enjoying the surprised expressions plastered on the allied family's faces.

Dell'anima Angelo… which at the same time meant Soul Angelo…

However, in the mafia's world, Dell'anima is a well-known female assassin who had eliminated various infamous families during her missions. She is one of those most infamous Mafioso in the mafia world as she never leaves a single trail of her assassination aside from the corpse of her target. No one had ever get to know what weapons she had used to kill her target, and no one had ever saw her true feature either as her face was normally covered by her cloak.

Though, the main reason the infamous female assassin had get such an unique nickname for herself is due to the rumor that had once told that this assassin isn't as cold as she was seen as since she had once found shedding tears after killing one of her target by a child.

* * *

_"Papa…?"_

_The cloaked figure who stood in front of the bloody corpse let out a gasp of surprise when she heard a childish voice called out. Clear pools of violet hues were filled with sorrow and a gleam of pity as the assassin turned around to face a little girl who was in shock at seeing her father laying on the floor, unmoving and bleeding._

_"W-What had happened here…? W-Why isn't daddy moving?" the little blonde asked. Her huge teary eyes were looking at the woman who stood in front of the corpse of her father in question. 'Angelo' bites on her lips as she slowly turned around and walked towards the terrified girl who started to back away when the silent assassin tried to approach her._

_"Don't worry…" the older woman whispered under her breath as she squatted down in front of the little girl and pulled the small figure into her embrace. "I… I won't hurt you, don't worry…" she tried to assure the blonde as she held on her tightly._

_"I promised him… and I would never break any promises…" she murmured, a single tear managed to slip out from her eyes as she remembered how the Mafioso pleaded her not to kill his daughter for the crime he had done. "I'm sorry… please forgive me…"_

_The blonde looked up at those pools of teary eyes bravely as she lightly gripped on the assassin's cloak. "C-Can you… can you please at least let papa rest in peace?" the little girl asked out pleadingly. And all the assassin do was to lightly nodding her head to the little child as a forced smile plastered on her face before she disappeared into a pile of purple mist._

* * *

_'The nickname… 'Dell'anima Angelo'…' _the purple haired woman held on her cloak tighter as she started to wonder to herself. _'I still don't understand why they address me as 'Dell'anima Angelo' even when I had cruelly killed all of my opponents. Isn't 'Angelo' supposed to be loving and kind?' _she thought sarcastically to herself as she stared down at the white tiled floor.

"That's it." A familiar voice suddenly voiced out. The female assassin slowly tilted her head up as she watch the silver haired Vongola right hand man stood protectively in front of the brunette man with his gun held firmly in his hand.

"You're well known as a cruel assassin, Dell'anima Angelo." Gokudera hissed out venomously. "Stay back, Tenth. This woman is really dangerous." The loyal storm guardian warned his boss as emerald hues narrowed coldly at the illusionist who stood rooted in her place. She kept still, unmoving and silent even when all eyes were set on her. Some were glaring at her in hatred as if they were daring her to try to touch their precious boss.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Byakuran suddenly interrupted with a playful tone. His index finger moving back and forth as he grinned slyly at the allied family.

"I don't think you guys will want to hurt her." The albino stated before he turned his attention to the quiet cloaked woman. "Now, why don't you take off your hood and introduce yourself once again, Angelo-chan? It's really rude of you for not letting them seeing your true appearance." He reprimanded his mist funeral lightly without a tinge of anger as his sly grin only grew wider when the woman obeyed his order.

As the illusionist threw back her hood, her signature purple long locks fluttered along with the gravity before they finally laid gracefully back around her waist. When 'Angelo' tilted her head up and faced the others with her familiar violet hues stared back at their shocked eyes coldly, she smiled an overly familiar smile to them before she slowly approached the Neo Vongola Primo.

"_Pieacere di conoscerti di nuovo…_ (Nice to meet you again) Neo Vongola Primo." She greeted brightly as she leaned forward at the taller brunette man, letting him to get a better look of her face. "… do you still remember this familiar face of mine**_, bossu_**?"

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note: Here comes the result~! :D**

* * *

**Result Corner~**

**ByakuranxChrome (10096): 19  
MukuroxChrome (6996): 6  
HibarixChrome(1896): 16  
GokuderaxChrome (5996): 3  
YamamotoxChrome (8096): 2**

* * *

**Byakuran: Vote more for me~ ^^ *munch on marshmallow*  
****Hibari: ... Hnn... (Translation: Seriously? What is in your herbivores' minds? I'm more suitable for her than the marshmallow addict above me.)  
****Mukuro: Kufufu... you readers are blind *twitch eyebrow* Vote more for me or else I'm going to haunt you forever.  
****Gokudera: HAH!? I know me and Dokuro as a pairing isn't really popular. But seriously, only 3?!  
****Yamamoto: Ahaha~ :) Seems like I had to work harder to catch up the others!****  
**

**Author: Before ending, :) I'll like to ask you guys to go and check out my newest crossover story (KHRxKuroshitsuji [SebastianxChrome]) :D Who knows you might love the story? The Chrome in the crossover fic will be as strong as the Chrome in this fic!**


	3. The Girl Who Changed

**A/N: Uhm... nothing much to said aside then... I'm back? ._.v Yeah, I'm back, guys, and finally updated something. o But uhm... be aware of grammar mistakes since I'm writing this during midnight... ugh... I feel so sleepy... Zzzz... gotta sleep now. **

**As usual, the result will be shown on ending note.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The girl who changed**

* * *

_ You took it with you when you left_  
_These scars are just a trace_  
_Now it wanders lost and wounded_  
_This heart that I misplaced_

_Where are you now?_  
_Are you lost?_  
_Will I find you again?_  
_Are you alone?_  
_Are you afraid?_  
_Are you searching for me?_  
_Why did you go?_  
_I had to stay._  
_Now I'm reaching for you_  
_Will you wait, will you wait?_  
_Will I see you again? _

**_- Red's 'Hymn for the Missing'_**

* * *

The Millefiore was more accepting for her. In the Vongola, she was always being seen as her fragile thirteen year old self. But in Millefiore, she was seen as a strong fighter by everyone. She had grown stronger and more confident over herself compared to the time she spent in the Vongola despite being in Millefiore only for three years.

As she stood in front of her previous boss and colleagues, Chrome had never once felt this way. She never felt such a rage and revenge on someone before. Never once did she think she will experience such a feeling. She never knew that watching those shocked expressions on those peoples she once loved will be such a pleasure.

Tsuna watched, frozen in his place as his eyes locked with the other's familiar violet purple hues.

Those pools of light purple were used to shown of a lot of love and gentleness. However, Tsuna would never thought that the shy Chrome he used to know will narrow her eyes as she muttered with an edge of certain coldness in her words.

"Bossu, I would like to decide on myself whether I wanted to go back or not." She muttered and the brown haired Mafioso broke from his trance as he widened his eyes at the purple haired illusionist's words. The fact that her voice that used to spoke in a timid soft tone had spoken in such an emotionless tone shocked him.

"C-Chrome…" Tsuna called out softly as Chrome gazed at him, whose eyes were pleading for her to forgive him and go back with them. She turned around to look back at her current boss, whose violet hues stared deep into hers.

"You are free to decide yourself, Angelo-chan. I won't mind." The albino extended his hand out for her as he stood up. "Just like I said three years; Millefiore family will always be waiting for your answer. Even if you wanted to leave now, I'll still keep the mist funeral wreath place for you."

For the white haired albino to eventually extend his hand out for her and being so confident over her, the illusionist already knew her answer.

She slowly pulled her hand out and accepted Byakuran's extended hand. At the moment, Tsuna and his guardians widened their eyes and they realized that they had lost her.

They had lost her three years ago when they had banished her from Vongola.

"This is my answer, bossu." She answered plainly before turned around, facing the albino man as a little smile formed at the edge of her lips.

At the moment when Chrome turned away from them, Tsuna and his guardians finally noticed. This isn't the timid Chrome they used to know. This Chrome had grown into a beautiful woman that is respected by many. The way she walked was full of confidence. She was not the Chrome they knew already.

She was independent, strong and emitted an aura of a fighter.

She had completely changed.

Once the illusionist accepted the albino's hand, Byakuran pulled her closer towards him and gave a warning look towards all the males in the room.

"She had made her choice." even when his smile was still on his face, his eyes were glaring at all of them, especially on a certain possessive blue haired illusionist and a certain carnivorous skylark. "… So don't ever try to take her away from me again."

The albino smirked while the illusionist in his arms blushed into a light shade of red that was unseen by the Vongola guardians who frowned at Byakuran.

"Kufufu... don't screw with me." A voice broke the silence as the blue haired illiusionist stepped out. His ruby red and sapphire blue eyes glared at Byakuran before turning his attention to the woman who used to be his vessel.

"She." Mukuro said as he eyed those violets which looked back at him in confusion. "She is Chrome. And no matter how much she had changed, she will never betray anyone who is precious for her."

His statement make the purple haired illusionist to slightly widened her eyes, and also make a certain albino's smile to slowly curl into an evil smirk.

"Are~ how can you be so sure to yourself, Mukuro-kun? After all, you abandoned her even earlier than Tsunayoshi-kun-" before the white haired Mafioso could finish his sentence, the pointy end of Mukuro's trident was pressed against his chest.

"Kufufu~ don't interfere me." The illusionist said coldly before his eyes widened as he felt something sharp pressed against his neck. She had moved away swiftly, and maybe it was because the blue haired illusionist had loosen up his guard for a second, but it didn't change the fact that he is currently having a real, cold blade pointed against his throat.

"The Chrome Dokuro you know," She hissed hatefully as she pressed her knife against his neck. "She is dead. Three years ago when all of you abandoned her, she is dead in her own sorrow and pain, before 'Dell'anima Angelo' is born."

"Is that so?" the illusionist asked before he continued. "Then… if you are as skillful as you seem, why did you use the back of your knife to attack me?" he give a sly grin as he watched the other illusionist gritted her teeth.

Mix-matched eyes and violet hues locked dangerously as Chrome tightened her grip around her weapon. "Don't force me, Mukuro Rokudo." She murmured out in a low, warning tone before a hand grabbed her gently on her shoulder.

"Maa~ maa~ Angelo-chan, calm down." Byakuran said cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around her before his violet hues looked coldly at Mukuro. "Besides, didn't you say you wanted to repay them? You won't be able to do so if you killed him way too early."

Mukuro's mix-matched eyes stared at the blade in her hands. A gleam of sadness were shown in his eyes as he realized how many peoples she had killed with her smooth, tiny hands he used to hold on three years ago.

"… You have a nice blade." As he slowly walked away from her, he whispered to her. Chrome bite on her lips lightly when she heard the next sentence he said. "The soft glow of your blade gave off a sense of warmth and peace, just like your heart. Deeply inside, the Nagi I used to know is still there, isn't she?"

Emerald hues narrowed as Gokudera watched the previous mist guardian turned away before she let out a soft huff. The storm guardian stood unmoving in his place as many emotions swelled deep inside him while Chrome could almost felt his gaze at her with the look that says;**_ 'Surprise'_**,_** 'Unbelievable'**_, and most definitely, he think that she had changed into a _**'Monster'**_, who she was seen as from how much she had changed.

"Now, why don't you go and call the maids to prepare the rooms for our precious guests?" Byakuran said as he unwrap his arms around the purple haired girl. Chrome just nodded her head silently as she walked towards the door.

"… do you even know why did Tenth banished you three years ago?" the right-hand man asked her out of sudden before the female illusionist could reach out for the door knob.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called out as he looked at his best friend in surprise, while Chrome stood rooted in her place, her eyes slightly widened from what the silver haired man had just asked her.

"… How should I know? He banished me out of sudden, saying that everything I had done isn't enough to show my strength as his guardian." She said softly, making her previous boss to flinch at the hurtful words she had said. "Besides, I don't even care about it anymore." She murmured before she grabbed the brass knob.

"He banished you because he loves you so much." Gokudera explained out, before Chrome turned around to look at him with a surprised look plastered on her face.

"Gokudera-kun, stop talking in this instant!" the brunette ordered this time before his loyal right-hand man looked at him as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"I can't, Tenth! This woman need to realize all those sacrifices you had done for her! All these years, she never realized that you had been searching for her and worrying over her! All she thinks is that she is the only one who is suffering, when all of us had been mourning over her disappearance-"

"Gokudera Hayato," Chrome interrupted the silver haired Mafioso softly, as her violet hues stared at him plainly. "Just like I've said before, I don't even care about why did he banished me back then. So, no matter how touching his reasons might be, it's impossible for me to go back." She murmured before she turned the door knob and walked away.

Gokudera cursed as he watched the door closed in front of him. In the end, he still couldn't make her stay. It's just like three years ago.

If he could have found her back three years ago when she ran off, such things won't have happened. It won't have been the same if he had told her that Tsuna did everything just for her.

* * *

_He watched silently as Chrome sat on the bench with her knees hugged tightly to her chest and her chin resting on them. To say she was distressed would probably be an understatement. After abruptly running off from their boss's room and sprinting out to the rose garden, Gokudera quickly followed her out to witness the purple haired girl crying out sorrowfully before she finally settled down into her current position and crying out softly._

_'She's been crying for a really long time…' Gokudera sighed, pulling out a cigarette from his breast pocket. 'Looks like I need to company her to make sure everything is alright with her.'_

_Gokudera approached the purple haired illusionist's back, and stood over her for a few moments. He was sure that she knew he was there, but she made no effort to turn around and acknowledge her. He ruffled his silver locks for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to her before letting out an 'Oi'. He still got no response from her as she just continues whimpering softly like an infant._

_"Are you alright, Dokuro?" His question was flat and emotionless, but it finally got a response from her as she turned her head to look up at him with teary eyes._

_"G-Gokudera-san…" she managed to call out through her tears._

_The Italian stood rooted on his place silently and he couldn't utter out a single word as his emerald orbs locked with her teary right violet eye._

_Tears slowly brimmed down her pale cheeks as she looked like she had been shattered to nothing but pieces from what that had just happened to her._

_Somehow… it hurt him deeply to see her slowly crumpled down._

_Nevertheless, he gently wiped the tears that formed at the edges of her eyes away with his thumbs, ever so daintily. Her eyes bulged slightly and momentarily before she looked deeply into his eyes._

_That moment, as if time froze, they froze as their eyes locked on each other. He didn't say a word, but his face formed a light shade of pink as it was the first time they had ever looked at each other so closely._

_"I… I just want you to remember… t-that even when you aren't a part of us anymore, you can always come for me if you ever get into troubles!" the silver haired man stuttered out as he quickly stood up and turned away, trying to hide his blushing red face away from the other._

_"W-Would you?" she asked out in surprise. Gokudera give a huff, the pink blush on his face was still clear to be seen._

_"Of course! No matter what had happened, do not ever take everything up by yourself! I'll always be there for you!" he watched as she blushed heavily from his sudden outburst, before he lowered down his head and gently bite down his lips. "W-Well… everyone will…" he murmured out softly, but he was sure that she had heard it. Feeling way too embarrassed, he immediately stormed off, leaving the illusionist alone by herself._

_…_

_"Damn it…!"_

_Gokudera cursed out once again as he was faced with another empty hallway. He wasted no time to turn his feet and dashed towards the exit of the huge mansion. His sixth-sense kicked in and was giving an uneasy feeling at the back of his mind that had made him ran in an even quicker pace. The silver haired man scanned the shadowed area hastily; the familiar purple haired figure wasn't presented in his line of sight. He gritted his teeth before slamming his fist against the nearest wall._

_"Chrome…" his breathing ragged and sounded almost desperate as he lowered his head, avoiding anyone to see the hurtful expression shown on his face. "Where are you now… Chrome…?"_

* * *

The purple haired illusionist leaned against the double mahogany doors, her hand gripped tightly around her weapon that was hidden under her cloak as she remembered those cold, disappointed and disbelief looks presented on the others' face when they saw her true appearance. It's not like she cared if they started to detest her for betraying them or what, but… a painful feeling was striking inside her for some reasons.

"You could have been stronger, if you could dump away those unwanted feelings of yours." A plain voice suddenly said.

Chrome titled her head, before she quickly avoid a sudden attack by a certain skylark. Light purple hues narrowed in irritate at her attacker who stood in front of her, smirking slyly.

"Hibari Kyoya, what's the meaning of this?" she hissed at the cloud guardian.

"I'm just trying to figure out how much you had changed in these few years." Hibari said with a nonchalant shrug. "But it seems like…you're still the herbivore I used to know." The ex-prefect deduced as he couldn't find any other reason for her to dodge his attack if she truthfully had changed. She could have just attack him back if she want.

"Hn." A mocking smirk curled up on the skylark's face as he watched her left hand reached down for the other dagger that was hidden inside her cloak.

"Are you only doing this to anger me?" she asked as she released both of her daggers before she lunged forwards at the strongest Vongola guardian. Hibari clicked his tongue as he managed to jump back on the last second, but the sharp blade of her dagger managed to graze through his right cheek and leaving a trail of crimson down to his chin.

"Who knows…?" he asked back as he wiped off the blood trailing down his chin with his thumb before he pulled out his tonfas. He positioned himself in his fighting style before he asked. "So… maybe you do become a bit stronger than the last time I saw you. How about sparring with me, Chrome Dokuro? Or should I said… 'Dell'anima Angelo'?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she tightened her grips around her weapons. Well, she wasn't in the best mood today, so why not expelling out her bad mood on the skylark?

"Try if you can make me take out my actual weapon, then you are counted win." She smirked as he lunged towards her and she avoided his attack.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note: Here's the result... *yawning***

* * *

******Result Corner~**

******ByakuranxChrome (10096): 22  
MukuroxChrome (6996): 13  
HibarixChrome(1896): 27  
GokuderaxChrome (5996): 3  
YamamotoxChrome (8096): 2**

* * *

**Byakuran: OAO Chotto-matte! How did the skylark managed to pass me?!  
Hibari: Hnn. *smirk* (Translation: Glad to see more peoples realized that I'm the best for her.)  
Mukuro: Kufufufu... still no.3... kufufufu... *gloomy*  
Gokudera: I hate the fans... =_=  
Yamamoto: Vote more for me? QvQ**

**Author: Before ending, I'll like to say that it's depended on my mood and votes to see which pairings I'll write more about. Like in this chapter, you can see that 5996 lead the way because I... ._.v wanna give this pairing for a try. So yeah. Anyway, don't worry, fans. Each of the boys (including Tsuna) will be shown to remember a certain *fluffy* memory they had with Chrome, so just wait for it, ne? Between, vote the poll on my profile to see which newest fic I'm gonna write... soon. And let's just pray that I can sleep peacefully without being haunted by a marshmallow maniac and pineapple sadist who are disappointing over the result or else... you might need to wait for another long, long time for the next update... =="  
**


	4. Those Precious Memories

**A/N: Finally updated! Geez, you guys better appreciate this! =^=" I wrote this 'till 4am last night and finished by 10pm today. So yeah, this chapter took me nearly 2 days. Enjoy it, and the result will be shown in the ending note. :))**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Those Precious Memories**

* * *

_The smile I had to forget  
in order to be strong,  
For sure if we're together, we can take it back_

_Open your eyes  
I'm here waiting for you  
Even if the future is different from now  
I'm here waiting for you  
I keep on screaming  
I'm sure all I have to do  
Is pull in the thread that connects our hearts  
So the person I was back then  
Would open her eyes  
No need to cry_

_**-Olivia Lufkin's 'A Little Pain'**_

* * *

_**CLANG!**_

Sounds of metals clashing echoed through the empty hallway, shattering the peaceful silence. Both illusionist and skylark hold a serious expression on their face that show that they were not going to go ease for each other. Chrome brought up her daggers and lunged towards Hibari, causing another sharp cut on the other's chin before the skylark jumped away.

'_Finally.'_ Hibari thought, his hidden smirk widened slightly in amazement and satisfaction at how much the fragile Chrome he used to know had become such a skillful _fighter. 'This is what that I've been waiting to see in you at all these years'_

"You shouldn't have underestimated me." She flashed the skylark an innocent smile that hold a tinged of coldness as she now stood before him… not as the weak Chrome Dokuro they used to know, but as the mist funeral wreath of Millefiore and more importantly… the infamous _**'Dell'anima Angelo'**_.

Her dagger had already once again drawn towards the skylark. However, the cloud guardian disappeared into thin air before her weapon managed to hurt him, leaving a completely surprised Chrome to look at the spot that her daggers had just sliced through air.

"… Herbivore, you're still naïve in my eyes." The purple haired illusionist gasped when she heard the familiar voice of the strongest Vongola Cloud guardian; Hibari Kyoya was merely inches away from her ear. "A skilled fighter should never have given your enemy chances to attack your back."

Chrome didn't managed to have enough time to turn around. A gust of wind suddenly came from Hibari's tonfas and slammed through her back like a sharp blade. With pain flashing pass her eyes, she stumbled back a bit, but quickly recovered and turned around to glare at the other.

The raven-haired ex-prefect clicked his tongue as the figure he had just hit dissipated into thin mist. But Hibari wasted no time to turn around and ran towards the image of the purple haired illusionist that reappeared on the other side of the hallway.

She twirled both of her daggers before they were gone along the purple mist that was surrounding her. A pair of metallic silver grey colored guns with the Milefiore crest engraved on their body replaced her daggers and she wasted no time to shoot them at Hibari.

_**BANG!**_

Hibari clicked his tongue as he jumped back on the last second without been shot by the bullets Chrome had just fired at him. The purple haired illusionist narrowed her violets as she noticed all those bruises and cuts on her arms and legs. She didn't know if how long she can maintain in this state as she had just recovered from her previous mission.

"Even if you bring out a hundred of guns, they are just merely illusions." The skylark stated as he smirked, preparing himself to attack the purple haired illusionist once again with his cloud flames activated on his tonfas. Chrome focused her purple hues at her target and raised both of her guns once again before firing them at the skylark

The ex-prefect was about to block the bullets with his tonfas, but his eyes widened when the bullets met with his weapons. It was much stronger and powerful than before. The bullet pushed the skylark backward. Hibari glanced at Chrome, and noticed the A-class mist ring she worn around her neck was now glowing in its high purity.

"Not bad." The cloud guardian smirked in satisfaction. Both of the mist and cloud guardians started to exchange blows once again as the sounds of shooting guns and metal clashing reverberate in the room. Chrome noticed the dangerous spikes that pointed out from the tonfas, and quickly avoided Hibari's attacks as quick as she could.

The purple haired illusionist narrowed her violet orbs and gripped tighter around her weapons before firing the bullets at a faster pace. The skylark finally lunged forward before aiming his tonfa at the other's neck. Chrome took the chance to fire her gun at the tonfa that headed forward her neck, and Hibari widened his eyes as his weapons repelled back. The illusionist was about to shot her last attack on her opponent, but the other was quicker as he bought his other weapon down, aiming towards her head.

Chrome immediately crossed her two guns and blocked the attack.

"You don't really think this is all I've got, do you?"

Hibari asked mockingly as he pushed his weapons down with force while Chrome gritted her teeth in return. Her purple eyes widened when Hibari used his other tonfa and slammed right on her.

However, much to the skylark's annoyance, the figure he had just knocked suddenly turned into a pile of mist. He didn't managed to turn around when the illusionist reappeared right behind of him and pushed him down.

The purple haired woman panted for air while staring down at the skylark pinned under her, with a strange emotion swelling on her face. Her purple hues looked almost sad and sorrow.

_**Almost.**_

A small frown tugged on her lips as she tightened her grips around her guns.

"… I won." she announced softly to the skylark. Her guns disappeared along with her purple flames since she have no intends on killing him. Her fingers gently caressed the cut she had caused on his chin, before she said. "The injuries aren't really deep and serious. Be glad." She slowly got up and turned away from her defeated opponent.

Hibari merely glared at her as he got up from the floor. "You won't be strong, if you still hold the little mere of care for your enemy."

She stopped on her track, but only a while, before she started walking once again, completely ignoring the skylark. However, she stopped once again and winced at the sudden pain that slowly formed on her left leg. Glancing down, she cursed when she noticed that crimson blood is trailing down her ankle to her foot.

'_It must be just now.' _She frowned softly, as she took another step. However, her knees gave up out of sudden and she stumbled down. Eventually, she won't be strong enough to stand up right now anymore.

Hibari who had been watching her all along, know how painful she currently was. Sighing, he walked right in front of her before squatting down, offering his back for her.

Chrome raised her brow at him in confusion. However, but she could ask him, he had seemed to know what she was thinking about.

"Your face told me you are in pain, herbivore. That omnivore will start to be annoying once again if he realize I left you alone with all these injuries I have caused on you."

After a few seconds of silence, and knowing that he insisted to do so, the purple haired illusionist let out a surrendered sigh and let him carry her. When she wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, a faint blush formed on her cheek. She didn't know why she felt incredible shy when she was been carried by him, but his warmth make her felt relaxingly comforted. She circled her arms tighter around his neck, pulling herself closer towards him, hiding her blushing red face.

"My room…" she murmured softly, nuzzling her cheek against his thick spiky hair. "It's on the second floor, the last room from the right."

The ex-prefect didn't reply, but Chrome knew that he had been listening. Sighing once again, the purple haired illusionist let herself to be taken care by the comforting warmth produced by the cloud guardian.

It had been three years… yet she still remembered clearly the first time he piggyback her when she was badly injured.

* * *

_Traditional Japanese inn was never this lively before, but the guests were the famous troublemaker Vongola family. They might have grown up into matured adults, but their talent of making a ruckus no matter where they are was still an intact. So, thankfully, the inn was one of the Vongola's property. _

_Chrome Dokuro was near the vicinity, a bit far away from her two best friends who were looking at the traditional Japanese dolls presented at the souvenir stall. The purple haired girl was admiring the golden pendant she had just bought as she opened the lid carefully._

"_Miss," the clerk called out politely, making the illusionist to title her head and looked up at her. "Perhaps it might not be my business, but is this a gift for your boyfriend?"_

_Red shade painted on Chrome's cheeks as the clerk giggled at her reaction. "A-Ah… it's just a birthday gift for a very good friend…" The shy girl stuttered out as she looked back at the picture inside. A light smile formed on her face as she caressed the picture in the cover gently, in hope that Kyoko is going to love the gift she had prepared for her upcoming birthday. She even had specially asked the clerk to help her engrave the words: __**'**__**Buon Compleanno**__**'**__ (Happy Birthday) on the top of the pendant._

"_Oi! Isn't this the girl Boss is looking at?" Chrome turned around in alarm when she heard an unfamiliar voice nearby. Her eyes widened when she saw three huge men, all dressed perfectly in their black suits, surrounded around Kyoko and Haru. One of them leaned closer towards Kyoko and titled her chin. "Well, you are right!" the man exclaimed as he grinned sadistically at the orange haired girl who frowned back to him. "She's the Neo Vongola Primo's lover that our dearest boss had been asking us to search around. I hope he won't mind if we played a little bit with her… she had a nice face." _

_Chrome wasted no time to drew out her trident and pressed the switch underneath to lengthen her weapon before rushing towards her friends, hitting the perverted man who was holding on Kyoko right on his head with the back of her trident. "HANDS OFF FROM KYOKO-CHAN, PERVERT!" she exclaimed, and while the man was clutching his head in pain, Chrome turned around to look at her friends._

"_KYOKO-CHAN! HARU-CHAN! GO BACK TO THE INN!" the illusionist ordered as she slammed her trident on the ground. The ground cracked and snakes gushed out from it up to the thin air before attacking the men. Both of the girls nodded their head firmly before continued running back to the inn to call up the other guardians that the enemy family had found them._

_The three men sneered as they tried to break off from the snakes that coiled around them tightly. Chrome held her trident closer towards herself as she looked down at the three men on the ground. Something felt wrong for her… how can all these settled so easily…?_

_The illusionist winced in pain out of sudden when a bullet passed through her right shoulder. She turned around and saw another man stood in front of her, smirking slyly and evilly like the bad guy he is._

"_You have quite a good reaction here, __Mist__Guardiano della__Vongola (Mist Guardian of Vongola)__" the man said slyly, kneeling down as he lifted her chin to look at her face. Chrome gritted her teeth as she glared at the man. _

"_Who… are you…?" the purple haired illusionist managed to said out through her pain. The man laughed evilly once again, but didn't answer her question._

"_You have such a beautiful face, that it would be a waste if I just killed you like this. Ne… what do you think about becoming my property, Chrome Dokuro?"__Having heard this made the illusionist realize how dangerous this blonde man was. She struggled, but her condition couldn't let her use her strength. She could only put a little effort to it—the best she could do._

_The nearby sellers didn't dare to say anything, neither were they brave enough to go and help the purple haired illusionist. Those men… they were assassins after all…_

_The other three men, who had finally get off from Chrome's illusionist snakes, gathered around her and stared at her like the wild beasts they are. Chrome tried to get away from the sniper's tight grip, but since she get shoot by the paralyze bullet, it was getting hard for her to swung the man's grip off._

"_Even if we didn't get to catch the Neo Vongola Primo's woman, at least we caught their mist guardian. I can see why she was being rumored as the devilish beauty of Vongola." The same man who had shot Chrome said. _

_The mist guardian felt humiliated. If only… if only she could move one of her hands now, she swore that she would seriously kill this man in front of her. But then… she could felt her energy slowly flowed away for some reasons._

"_Let's bring her back. Boss is going to be delighted to see us bringing such a feisty beauty back." Finally, the man loosen his grip around her chin and let her go, leaving her behind with the other three men. However, before one of those men were able to grab her, something fast, like wind, sliced between them, sending the man flying away._

_The other two men, along with the sniper, turned around. Their eyes widened when they saw the infamous Hibari Kyoya stood right before them. His eyes filled with immense rage as he pointed his tonfa at them._

"_For interrupting the peace here… I am going to bite you to death." He growled out, and that was when he noticed the almost unconscious Chrome laying on the ground._

"_H-Hibari-san…?" she called softly, and he approached her before kneeling down right in front of her._

"_Stop acting pathetic, herbivore. I know you are stronger than this." He complained, but no venom could be hears in his tone. Nodding her head, she tried to move her fingers slowly and gripped tightly around her weapon._

_However, her purple hues widened when she saw a grenade was thrown towards her and the skylark._

"_Hibari-san! Look out!" using all the strength she had, she pushed the cloud guardian away along with her. However, as luck wasn't by the two guardians' side, __they stumbled down a cliff. Violet orbs widened as she noticed the darkness deep underneath them._

…

_They went into the deep part of the forest. The steep road made the two guardians harder to run, but they kept running tirelessly until they found a safe place in front of a waterfall. Chrome stared at the scenery in front of her in admiration before she felt pain on her right shoulder._

'_It must be the paralyze bullet just now…' she thought to herself as she sat down on the ground, glancing at her injured shoulder._

"_It's still not safe here, herbivore." The skylark said plainly, looking back and forth, before kneeling down in front of her and offering his hand for her. "Stand up. I don't want you to become a burden for me."_

_She stared at him for a moment, as she could felt her vision turned slightly blurred from the pain she felt on her shoulder. She hesitantly accepted his offering hand, stood up, but tripped when her legs suddenly gave up. She accidentally knocked on the ex-prefect, and they fell right behind the steep road. The ground was slippery, and both the guardians tumbled down the hill relentlessly until they were out of the forest. She landed on top of him, feeling no pain as Hibari had wrapped his arms securely around her body and head. _

_They looked messed up, leaves and small branches were stuck on their hair. Their clothes were pretty much covered with the muddy dirt as well. It took the illusionist a few minutes to open her eyes. However, when she did, he didn't._

_Chrome panicked as she quickly cupped his cheeks with her hands before shaking him gently. "H-Hibari-san! Hibari-san! Are you okay?!"_

_The skylark grunted, as he felt dizzy when she shook him like that. He opened his eyes slightly, his vision was in a blur, but he saw a familiar purple haired figure in front of him. _

"_I-If you can hear me, please wake up and look into my eyes, Hibari-san!" he listened to her order and aimed his eyes at her clear pool of purple hues. As soon as his vision slowly became clear, his pair of steel gray eyes widened slightly and his heart nearly skipped a bit at the mist guardian in front of him._

_Either it was because of the bright moonlight that shone above them that make her looked all elegant like an untouchable goddess, or perhaps it's because of her huge violet eyes that filled with crystal clear tears she shed for him in worried, but he could careless in that moment. She looked so mesmerizing and gorgeous right in front of him now._

_After a few minutes of staring at her in daze, he finally snapped before pushing her off. "You almost killed both of us just now, herbivore." He tried to growl out in annoyance, but he felt a funny and tingling feeling deep inside himself for some reason. _

"_I-I'm sorry…" she murmured in apologize before wiping the tears that slowly formed on her eyes. "B-But I'm really glad that Hibari-san is alright…" she smiled through her tears in pure grateful. _

_He gave out an 'hnn' and stood up, brushing off the twigs and dried leaves that stuck on his kanagashi. When the illusionist behind him let out a soft wince in pain, the skylark turned around, noticing blood forming on the mist guardian's left foot. _

"… _What happened to your foot…?" he asked hesitantly, trying not to sound as if he was worried over her although in truth, he did._

"_A-Ah… I guess I had accidentally stepped on a sharp tree fracture just now. But I'm okay, I assure you! I can still s-stand…" she stood up, but he noticed how her brows furrowed in pain and cold sweat forming on her forehead._

"_Your face told me the opposite." The skylark slightly grumbled in annoyance as he squatted down in front of her. "I don't want you to cause any troubles for me anymore, so just come on. I will bring you back."_

"_E-Eh? B-But it's not really a b-big deal-" the illusionist tried to deny his kind offer, but Hibari cut her sentence off as he glared at her in annoyance._

"_Don't waste my time, herbivore." He ordered her, and Chrome bite on her lips lightly before nodding her head. She gently circled her arms around his neck, feeling her face turned into different shade of red as she leaned against his back. She could felt how close her cheek touched against his muscular neck, and it made her felt… safe and secured._

"_Thank you… Hibari-san…" she murmured softly against the soft fabric of his kanagashi before finally letting her tired eyes to flutter close._

* * *

The memory when they were at the traditional Japanese inn is still clear in his mind for some reasons. Hibari remember that Chrome had tried to act strong in front of him even with the injuries from her shoulder and foot.

He also remember catching a glimpse of the red shade painted on her face when he offered to piggyback her, but back then, he sworn that it was perhaps just his own imagination.

Glancing back at the illusionist who had her cheek sticking against his back, he wondered why do he offered her a piggyback when he was just nearly as badly injured as she was. He could have left her behind and let herself to slowly limp back to her room, but he didn't.

For what reason?

His muscles pushed forward as he carefully took his steps on the stairs. Her arms had automatically curled tighter around his neck and shoulders, as if afraid of being drop off by him out of sudden and fall on the hard floor. He could felt her breath tickling the back of his neck, and he slightly shivered involuntarily.

For whatever reason it is, he swore that he might have to consider himself as a stupid herbivore afterwards.

He always had rather enjoy having this kind of quiet and somewhat awkward relationship with Chrome. In his mind, he had never thought he would care over someone so deeply. Especially her, who he never really cared about in the past.

But something about her had make him attracted towards her.

"Hey…" Chrome called out the skylark softly after a few minutes of awkward silence. "You can let me go if I am too heavy…"

Hibari let out a soft 'hnn' in return. "Stop talking nonsense, herbivore."

He was truly warm… for some reasons. Even though it had passed three years ever since she leaves Vongola, but she still adored Hibari for some reasons. He used to be the older companion she looked up at, and wanted to turn to be like.

She knew that she probably could never be this close to him… or any of those other Vongola guardians she used to adore at again. But she had decided to herself. As the tough young woman she had became today, she won't be faltered just by those stupid feelings called as adoration or love anymore. She decided that she should stay strong with the way things were at this moment.

'_It's just a normal piggy-back…'_ she told herself, tightening her grip around the soft fabric of his dress shirt's collar. _'So you shouldn't be feeling any awkward. You don't like them, Chrome Dokuro. Remember, you __**detest **__them…_'

* * *

"We arrived." After what seemed as if forever for the skylark, he had finally reached the room Chrome had mentioned to him. He glanced back at the purple haired beauty and when he was about to open his mouth to call her once again, his eyes slightly widened in surprise at seeing the illusionist had just fallen asleep on his back.

Sighing, the skylark turned the doorknob and opened the door, sliding the door halfway as quiet as he could and closed it behind him when he walked in. He looked around the room, and it looked less expected as it should be for a girl.

Gently, he placed Chrome on the bed and tugged the blanket over her body. A soft smile unconsciously quirk on his emotionless face as he gently tugged a few strands of her purple locks behind her ear. However, he stopped his actions out of sudden. Turning his attention towards the empty balcony, a scowl presented on his face as he pulled his tonfas out and pointed at no one.

"How long are you planning on hiding and watching her like the pervert you are, Mukuro Rokudo?" the skylark asked hatefully.

Moments later, a dark figure slowly stepped out of the shadows from the corner of the balcony, revealing the male mist guardian who walked out from his hidden place and gave out an annoyed eerie laugh to his rival.

"Kufufu, as if you can said that to me, you perverted skylark who tried to take advantages over Chrome when she's asleep." The pineapple haired man said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

Hibari twitched his eyes in annoyance. He almost wanted to lunged towards the illusionist and attack him… if it wasn't the purple haired illusionist beside him who slightly shifted in her sleep and nuzzled her cheek against him.

Lowering his weapons, Hibari glanced at the peacefully sleeping Chrome and gave out a defeated sigh. He ruffled her hair for a second before turning his attentions back to his rival who he detested the most.

"I will get you back for this afterwards." The ex-prefect hissed before he stood up and walked out of the room, however, without giving a warning glare to the illusionist. As if daring him to try and hurt Chrome just like he once had did before.

Mukuro just ignored the other's threaten glare. He was used to it anyway. When the door closed in front of him, the male illusionist walked towards the sleeping girl and sat the corner of her bed. He tried to touch her in the beginning, but he pulled his hand away immediately.

Who knew what will happen if she suddenly woke up, right?

Or more importantly, why does he kept thinking and worrying over this girl when she was gone three years ago? He never found his answer. Neither can he answer anything to himself right now, as he didn't really understand what are his feelings towards Chrome is.

He just knew that she attracted and amused him in many ways.

Whether it was because she had once gave him the love he had lost in his life ever since he was a child, or the fact that she was just simply important for him…

* * *

"_Kufufu? Why should I pay more attention to Chrome? What do you mean?" the illusionist asked bitterly at the brunette who stood in front of him. It had been a month since he abandoned the purple haired girl when she had finally made her decision of staying with the Vongola instead of being with him. He even had sealed their connections just in case if she tried to communicate with him again._

"_It's not surely proven, but you do know what I am trying to said, don't you, Mukuro?" Tsuna furrowed his brows as he tried to keep his calm in front of his male mist guardian. He always detested the man for using Chrome as a tool and playing around with her feelings for him, but he knew the best that no matter how heartless Mukuro is to Chrome, the girl… will always wait for him to come back and accept her once again._

"_I don't really understand what are you talking about, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The blue-haired man glared hatefully at the Mafioso in front of him. "She looked fine to me, as always. I didn't see any problems with her."_

_Tsuna gritted his teeth in anger. He hated seeing how Mukuro treated Chrome as if she was just a mere tool. For him, Tsuna think that Chrome deserved to be treated much better by Mukuro. She had done so much for him all these years._

"_Kyoko-chan always told me she cried in her sleep. Sometimes, she tried to wake Chrome up, but she just won't wake up no matter how hard she tried." He watched as the illusionist's eyes slightly looked at him in surprise, as if the Mafioso's words had finally managed to make the other felt a bit worried over the purple haired girl. The brunette stared at the illusionist, before he continued. "Kyoko-chan once told me, Chrome had tried to commit suicide many times ever since you leave her." Mukuro's mix matched eyes widened. "Although it's not entirely suicide… but she didn't love herself just like the way she used to do already. She picked all those S-class missions without my permissions, and always continued doing so 'till her body couldn't take any of those injuries caused in her missions anymore."_

_Mukuro could felt his heart clenched a bit from the brunette's words. For some sort of reasons, his emotionless mask had dropped off, showing off the guilt he felt for the purple haired girl. But he still tried to act cool in front of the other. "… what are you trying to tell me here?"_

"_She needs to understand… that what she fears in her life will never come back to her anymore. She tried to forget about all those pain you had caused for her, but she couldn't. Just try talking to her again… please try to ease and heal her pain, even a bit, Mukuro. Chrome… she fears living a life without you."_

…

_His hand rested on the nightstand, eyes staring at the sleeping girl in front of him. All those IVs connected to her body and the oxygen mask that covered her mouth hurt him for some reasons. She was asleep, her face looked so peacefully, but why was he seeing tears gently running down from her closed eyes?_

_Her sleeping face gave off tranquility, as it gave off sadness. After a few minutes of hesitating around, Mukuro finally pulled his hand out and grabbed hers, intertwining their fingers together. Her fingers felt cold against his touch, and he fell silent for a few minutes._

"_I don't know what you're dreaming about… and I'm not good in comforting…" he caressed her purple locks, before he continued. "But please realize that you are not alone. I don't hate you. I… have my own reasons on why I leave you behind." He wiped away the tears on the edges of her eyes gently, as if it meant no harm to her fragile heart. "… Nagi, I'm not perfect for you. I always hurt you. You sacrifice everything you had for me… you are just too good for me…" he brushed a few strands of her purple hair away, gazing at her face in much sadness. "You're my most… precious person in this world, please remember that."_

* * *

He really wanted to touch her. To embrace her and took her into his warmth. Yet at the same time, he wondered to himself why did he want to do so? Sighing, he decided to settle on only caressing her cheeks before he dissipated into thin air.

A white haired figure walked out from his hidden place once he can never felt the presence of the skylark and pineapple again. A frown tugged on the usual cheerful Millefiore boss's face, as he stared at the peacefully sleeping purple haired girl. He had a white lilies held on his hand, and while using his other hand to tug some of her loose strands of purple locks, he tugged the flower on her ear before caressing her cheek ever so lovingly.

"You are still so naïve… Chrome-chan…" he said in a serious tone, but he had no attempted on harming her. He just stroked her hair lovingly before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "But please remember that you belonged to me, and only mine. Please remember that."

* * *

_Once they reached the mansion, Byakuran leaded Chrome to the living room and offered her to take her seat at the leather couch next to her. Kikyo retrieved some wet towels from the kitchen and piled them up neatly beside his boss. The albino watched in curiosity as Chrome flinched under his watch and her face flushed in embarrassment. He chuckled at how adorable she is before taking one of the damp towels and wiped her cold face with it._

_Kikyo tried to offer to help his boss doing so, but he realized that the white haired man was ignoring him and continued gazing at the new girl he had just brought back. Byakuran ran his free hand against her slight warmed up cheek and slowly trailed his hand up to her ear. He softly brushed her purple locks away and smiled as Chrome's emotionless face had finally show a tinge of reaction towards his comforting touches._

_The purple haired illusionist had met the Millefiore boss many times during his visit to Vongola and during those mafia families' balls. She remembered those nights during those mafia balls they were at, Byakuran would always had a woman with him, buy the way his violet eyes looked at those women were only filled with lust, or anything in the dictionary that related to sex._

_However, now as he leaned towards her and whispered comforting words into her ear before quickly wiping those tears that slowly formed in her eyes, she seemed to felt that the way he looked to her was only fills with his care for her._

"_Chrome-chan, I will never leave you behind just like those cruel peoples had once done to you." He whispered into her ear, pulling her into his comforting embrace._

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note:**

**Result Corner~**

**ByakuranxChrome (10096): 33**  
**MukuroxChrome (6996): 21**  
**HibarixChrome(1896): 37**  
**GokuderaxChrome (5996): 9**  
**YamamotoxChrome (8096): 9**

**Byakuran: *nibbling his marshmallow* You guys… don't you love me…? Q^Q**  
**Hibari: Hnn. *sipping his tea* (Translation: Kept up the vote, herbivore readers)**  
**Mukuro: *mumbling something like curses***  
**Gokudera: *no longer care***  
**Yamamoto: *smile ever so charmingly* Please continue to vote for me!**

**Author: This chapter had 1896, 6996 and 10096 lead the way. I'm planning on writing more on 8096 and 5996 on the next chapter. Please look forward! ^^**

**UPDATE! = I had placed the song lyrics that inspired me in writing every chapter of this story now.**


End file.
